


Waiting for you

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Sho gets ordered by his boss to make sure he'll get the ALL the questionaires that were sent to their costumers back. However, Masaki Aiba doesn't bring it back, so Sho has to find a way to get it, even if that means waiting in front of the door of that man.





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Another "old" SakurAiba story from me. I have no idea anymore why it was written - if I had a prompt or simply an idea. Anyway, I remember having fun while writing it, so please enjoy~

Sho sighed. He had finished his work – almost. There was just one questionnaire left.

Sho had sent a copy of the questionnaire to the man before but hadn't gotten any reply. Now his company wanted him to find the man and ask him personally to fill out the form.

It wasn't quite clear to Sho WHY this man had to fill it out, because Sho had already collected 200 questionnaires that had been filled out, so there was actually no need to run after that one.

Sho had already done everything to get in contact with the man. He had written him another letter that he had personally dropped into his letterbox. He had also called him several times, but the man never seemed to be near his phone. He even went to his flat and rang the bell hoping that the man would be at home, but he wasn't. Sho had even talked to the neighbours that had assured him that the man was still living there, but they couldn't tell him when he usually arrives home.

So Sho had been sure that he had done everything possible to find the man and had felt content when he had given the other questionnaires to his boss. In his mind Sho had already closed this case, but then he had received a call from his boss. He had asked him about the missing questionnaire and Sho had explained him properly why it was missing.

However, his boss had a different opinion about the whole matter. He wanted this man to fill out the form no matter how Sho accomplished that. He had even suggested that Sho should wait in front of the man's flat until he would come home. And no matter how much Sho had thought about his situation the idea of his boss seemed to be his only option. He couldn't think of another way to get in contact with the man.

And that's how he ended up in front of a cute house. It was four floors high and was coloured in bamboo green. The window frames showed a dark olive green. It was the only coloured house in the street. The others were just plain white, but Sho really liked it the way it was.

He knew the man lived under the roof. It had already gotten a bit dark, but there were not lights behind the windows in the 4th floor, so Sho assumed the man wasn't at home. But he decided to ring the bell despite that. Maybe the man liked it dark...

Sho searched for the name tag. “Aiba Masaki” He pressed the button of the bell and prayed that the man would open the door, because he wanted to go home. But – as all the times before – nothing happened.

Sho sighed. Not that he hadn't expected it already. He would have to wait in front of the house till Aiba would come home. It wasn't exactly the best weather to wait in front of other people's houses for who knows how long. It was quite windy and cold, but at least it wasn't raining. Sho tried to convince himself that it could be worse. He adjusted the scarf around his neck to make sure the cold could not hit the bare skin on his neck.

He was angry at himself that he hadn't brought his hat and mittens. He had been convinced that he would look stupid with a wholly hat, but right now he didn't care about his looks. He just wanted to cover his ears. He made a mental note to bring his hat tomorrow – if he had to wait for Aiba Masaki on the next day as well. Right now he was still hoping that Aiba would come back this evening, so that he could hand him the questionnaire.

Sho placed himself some steps away from the door, because he didn't want to look like a total stalker. But he made sure that he was able to see the door properly. Then, he put his hands in the pockets of his coat and started rocking back and forth to keep himself warm.

***

Aiba stopped abruptly. There was a man standing in front of his house. It was normal that people stand in front of his house, but his instincts told Aiba that this man was waiting – for him. He had no idea why he suddenly knew it, because he was sure that he hadn't seen this man before.

Aiba felt the fear creeping up his spine. What does this man want from him? His neighbours had told him that somebody had been asking for him. Aiba shivered. Nobody in this town knew it, but his past wasn't exactly as clean as they all thought. So this man probably came to make him pay for the things he had done in his earlier life.

Now Aiba felt that he was panicking, so he told himself to breath deep and regular again and gather his thoughts to think logical.

When he had managed to calm down a bit he took a closer look at the man. He was actually very pretty with a soft and lovely face. He didn't look like the type of man who would chase after him. But Aiba knew that people never are what they look like – he just had to think about himself. This guy was probably one of the worst people and Aiba was determined to not show himself to him.

But after his long day at work he really was tired and all he wanted was to go to bed. However, he needed to find a way to get into his house without being seen by the man...

***

Sho sneezed. He was annoyed. Really annoyed.

He had been waiting for over four hours in the cold and nothing, absolutely NOTHING had happened. Aiba Masaki didn't appear. And no other person had entered or left the building, so that he could ask them about the man.

Sho felt that he was definitely going to be ill tomorrow. Not terribly ill though, but if he continues to wait in front of the house in this cold and windy weather he definitely would catch a heavy cold. And that was something he of course wanted to avoid, so Sho decided that it was no use to wait any longer.

It was already 11pm and he thought that if the man didn't came home by now he wouldn't come back later. Maybe he was working at night or he was making holidays or sleeping at a friends' place. Whatever, for Sho it was clear that this Aiba was not coming back home this night, which led him to the conclusion that he could go home and take a hot bath which he was longing for since about two hours.

After he thought over the option of going home for the last 30min, he finally decided for it. It was not a question to him that you should sacrifice yourself for work sometimes, but there has to be a limit. And Sho had reached his limit, so he decided to leave his position and go back to his apartment. To calm his thoughts he made the promise to get up early in the morning to look for the man again.

With a last look at the house, Sho turned around to go back home.

***

Aiba sighed happily when he saw Sho leaving his place in front of his door.

He had hoped that this man would leave his place, because although he had wracked his brain about how he could come inside his flat he hadn't come up with a good plan. So he had decided to wait and hope for the man to go home and finally – after three hours – it had happened.

Aiba had nearly lost hope and had already been thinking about calling one of his friends and asked him about staying at his place. But now he finally opened the door to his flat. He didn't turn on the light, because maybe that stranger came back and if he saw that the light was burning he might ring the bell, so he used the light from his mobile phone display to go to the bathroom without falling over something.

Luckily the window from the bathroom was on the backside of the house so that it wasn't visible from the street. Aiba turned on the lights, closing his eyes tight when the bright light hit them.

Suddenly the image of the stranger appeared in front of his eyes. Aiba shook his head. It wasn't astonishing that his mind was still occupied with thoughts about this man since he had been starring at him for over two hours.

Actually he was very pretty. Aiba had especially noticed his lips, that were shaped in a really nice form. But also his eyes were captivating. Although the man had seemed to be tired his eyes had been sparkling with interest and attention the whole time.

Even though the man had been wearing a coat Aiba had been able to see that his body was nicely shaped with a few muscles on exactly the right places. All in all a real beauty had been waiting in front of his house for him and he had had to watch him from the distance. It was a real shame Aiba thought when he snuggled under his blanket, reaching for his plushy. But still he hoped that he wouldn't see him again.

***

Sho pulled his blanket above his head. However, the annoying sound his alarm clock was currently making didn't stop due to that action, it rather got even louder – a function Sho had liked a lot while buying, but was cursing after experiencing it every morning. Still, he had to get rid of the piercing sound and therefore tried to search the clock with his eyes still closed.

After throwing his book and cream from the nightstand he forced his eyes open just to find his alarm clock on the floor again. It was a mystery to him how it had ended up there, but it forced him to get out of the warmth of his blanket to turn off the alarm. Since he was already sitting in his bed Sho decided that he could get up as well.

Not that he had much of an option though. Another day waiting for Mr. Aiba Masaki was laying ahead of him. Apparently this fact couldn't light up his mood. Due to his experience from the last day he was convinced that Aiba had either moved or was dead. He definitely wasn't in his flat.

However, his boss seem to have a different opinion about that whole issue and unfortunately it was also his boss who decided if and how much money he'd get at the end of the month. Therefore Sho had to spend this day in front of other peoples houses as well.

He was sure that sooner or later someone would call the police and report him for stalking, but Sho was welcoming this idea a lot, since it would mean that he could stop waiting. Maybe he should behave even more suspicious than now, Sho thought while pouring his coffee into the mug, hoping that this would help him not to fall asleep again.

***

Aiba hummed the latest song of his favourite band when he left the bathroom walking over to the kitchen to get him a nice tea. While waiting for the water to boil he took a look out of the window and jumped back.

He was there again! Looking very sleepy, but he was waiting in front of his door. Aiba's heart started to race and his breath quickened. He quickly hid behind the curtain and tried to regulate his breath again. He peeked through the window.

The man was really watching his door carefully, so there was no way he could leave through the front door. But he really had to go to work today. They were going to do a little check up on the lion babies today and he really didn't want to miss the chance to hold them for the first time. So he needed to find a way out.

***

“Anou, I'm sorry, but could you please let me use you balcony? I have to go to work, but I can't use the front door since there is a dog lined up and I am really scared about dogs” The eyes of the older lady went bigger and bigger.

“Aiba-san, you're working in the zoo and you're scared about dogs?” Aiba could see that he definitely needs to come up with a betterstory to make the woman believe him.

“You know, when I was little I wanted to visit a friend who had a dog. Although it knew me it attacked me when I entered their garden. I managed to run away, but the dog destroyed my school bag and all the things that were inside. So additionally to the shock I got I was scolded by my parents and my teacher...So, I'm fine with any animal – just no dogs”, he ended his story with a dramatic voice.

The woman nodded. “I understand” Aiba sighed. He knew it was not the best story, but he was glad that the older lady believed him and let him enter. He thanked her properly and then jumped from her balcony into the backyard of his house.

It was really good that even people in the ground floor had a balcony. He climbed the small wall to the next backyard and managed his way till the end of the street. He took a short look at his house and saw that the man was still there. He really prayed that he'd be gone when he would come back in the afternoon.

***

Sho took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had just called his boss to tell him that Aiba Masaki was not to be found. He had waiting again the whole day in front of the flat since the early morning till now to the late evening.

All he had eaten was a cold noodle soup he had bought from the shop at the end of the street. Now he was hungry and sleep deprived and all he wanted was to go home, have a nice meal and then go to bed. However, his boss wanted him to stay the night in front of the house. He had told him that according to the register Aiba Masaki was still living there and Sho therefore had to wait for him no matter how long.

Sho knew it was no use to discuss with his boss, but he still felt that he was being treated unfair. He could have taken turns with another members of the company. Then they would have been able to look out for the guy 24 hours, but since this person was living in the part of the city that had been assigned to Sho, he was the one who had to solve the problem by himself.

While he was still sulking about how unfair life can be once in a while someone appeared in front of the house. The elderly lady was obviously having trouble with opening the door properly since she had two bags in each hand.

Sho quickly ran to her and offered to hold her bags while she opened the door. She gladly accepted his help and Sho also insisted to carry the bags to her flat. She thanked him sweetly and gave him a self made piece of cake.

While Sho was making his way out of the house again and was eating happily the (very tasty) cake it came to his mind that since he was now already IN the house he could wait for Aiba Masaki in front of his flat. It was warmer in there and maybe the house had another entrance, which he hadn't discovered yet. If he'd wait in front of the door his chances of meeting the man were higher. So Sho turned around and went upstairs again.

***

Aiba was walking home happily. The lions babies had been so cute that his tension had risen to the absolute maximum and he had smiled the whole day, causing all people that saw him today to smile as well.

He was still thinking about the little animals, how they cuddled tight into his arms to search for more warmth and how soft their fur had felt between his fingers. Therefore he didn't notice that the man was not waiting in front of his door as he had done the last day.

He just wondered about why the bags from the elderly woman were not next to the entrance door, since she usually goes to the supermarket at that day and leaves the bags downstairs so that he could carry it up to her flat.

He had once seen that old lady carrying the heavy bags to her flat and had immediately arranged that he would always carry her bags. She always makes a cake for him which he gladly accepted. Maybe today she hadn't been to the supermarket.

While he was still thinking about the missed chance to get a cake he reached his door and nearly fell over the sleeping man in front of his door. He jumped back and muffled his yell with his hand to not wake the man up.

Aiba looked at the scene in front of him. It was the man who had been waiting in front of his house the last days. However, it was impossible to get into his flat without waking the man up, which was the thing Aiba wanted to avoid the most. The only option Aiba could think of right now was...

“Hai?”

“Jun-chan, can I stay over at your place tonight?”

“No!”

“Please, it's important!”

“No!”

“But I really need your help right now!”

“...”

“Onegai?!”

“I guess you could come here and explain yourself...”

“JUN-CHAN! I love you so much! I'll be right there!”, Aiba shouted happily, but flinched when Sho started to change his position and mumbled something about eating shells.

Actually, Aiba thought he was really cute. He was hugging his bag as if his life depend on it.

Aiba sighed and wrapped his scarf around the man's neck. If he was going to spend the night in front of his flat then he should at least not catch a cold. Then he hurried downstairs already thinking about a plan to make Jun letting him stay overnight.

***

Aiba heard Jun's quick steps coming towards the door and indeed, a second later it was opened and a very grumpy looking Jun invited him in. While he got out of his shoes Aiba heard laughter out of the living room. It was definitely Ohno, which wasn't weird since he and Jun lived together since two months, but he didn't know the other one.

“Do you have someone else visiting you?”, Aiba asked Jun, who was waiting impatiently for him to get out of his shoes and jacket.

“Yeah”, Jun growled. “It's a friend of Satoshi. The waterlines in his flat broke and now he needs a place to sleep till his flat is dry again...” However, Jun made a face that indicated Aiba that he wasn't delighted about his guest.

When Aiba finally finished getting out of his coat, Jun guided him to the living room. The scene in front of their eyes made Jun explode.

“Take your hand off my boyfriend!”, he screamed and pulled Ohno away from the other man.

“But that's what we usually do”, the man answered.

“You grope his butt every time you meet him?” Aiba was sure that all the neighbours in a radius of 5 meter could hear Jun's shouting.

“Yeah, he's got a cute butt. I just can't resist!” Jun looked like he was going to kill the man in the next seconds.

Aiba knew that Jun was extremely jealous. He had always been, but since he was together with Ohno it had even gotten more intensive. He would let nobody near to his beloved boyfriend that was not approved by him. And as far as Aiba knew that was nobody. So Aiba decided it was the best to change the topic from Ohno's butt to his own problem before someone got hurt.

“Um, Jun-chan, you still have space for me, right?” Jun gave a last scary look at the other man, who didn't seem to be infected by it though and turned to Aiba.

“Well, you see that I already have someone staying over...”

“I can share the futon with him”, the other man offered.

“You really jump on everybody”, Jun fired at him.

“No, just on people with a cute butt”, the other one answered with a very serious face and Aiba blushed. Jun was about to say something when he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

“I don't see any reason to refuse your request to stay overnight, Aiba-chan!”, Ohno said with a smile on his face.

“Oh-chan, thank you!”, Aiba chirped and hugged his friend tight. He felt Jun stiffen next to him, but he seemed to have decided that it was better if Aiba was clinging on his partner than Ohno's friend.

“But you still have to explain, why!”, Jun reminded Aiba, who nodded quickly. Then he glanced over to the man.

“Well, um...”, he started, not sure if he wanted the other man to know his story since he didn't even know his name. But the other one got the hint.

“I'll take a shower”, he said and vanished towards the bathroom while the other three took place at the sofa.

***

“You know, since two days a man is waiting in front of my flat”, Aiba started to explain.

“Is that unusual?”, Jun asked a bit annoyed, since he was convinced his friend was overreacting again.

“It is!”, Aiba made clear. “Because he's waiting for me!”

“Is he cute?”, Ohno asked and earned a shocked look from his boyfriend and a giggle from Aiba.

“He is!”, Aiba admitted. “But that's not the point”, he continued then. “I fear that he might bring me into trouble...”

“What kind of trouble?”, Jun asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Legal trouble”, Aiba said with a tiny voice.

“Is there something we should know about you?”, Jun asked slightly worried.

“Well, actually, I...I am wanted by the police”, Aiba said. He could see the shocked expression on his friends faces, but finally felt better that he had someone to talk about it.

“What did you do?”, Ohno asked, who had recovered from the shock faster than Jun, who was still having eyes bigger than table tennis balls.

“I blew up an old storage building”, Aiba confessed.

“I thought so...”, Jun muttered after he had processed the information.

“Eh?” Now it was Aiba's turn to be surprised.

“Well, you're definitely not the type to steal something or hurt someone, you're too pure. But you might blew up things by mistake, I can totally imagine that!”

Aiba smiled shyly. “Jun-chan knows me very well, ne?!”

Jun stood up and hugged Aiba. “I do and you should have told us earlier about that. It must have been hard for you to keep it all to yourself”, he said, patting Aiba's neck. Aiba breathed the familiar smell of Jun. He knew him since he moved into the town four years ago when Jun had have a photo shoot with the lions Aiba was taking care of.

Jun was a model who was scouted by a super famous magazine that thought a man between lions looked manly. However, Jun had been looking like a corpse since he had been scared like hell. But Aiba had managed to convince him that his lions were nothing more than big kittens that want to play. Jun had gotten used to the roaring and the big paws that were trying to touch him in a game.

Jun had been so thankful to Aiba that he had invited him for dinner at his place and they found out that though they had a complete different character there were a lot of things they both liked. Since then they had met several times and Aiba had found out that Jun had a boyfriend, who he liked at the spot when Jun introduced Ohno to him.

They had have tons of fun together and Aiba knew that although Jun sometimes acts as if he's annoyed by his hyper nature it was one of the things Jun loves about him the most. And Jun was a friend he wouldn't exchange for anything else. He knew he was there for him – even at times like this. He realized that Jun had leaned back again and that also Ohno was sitting next to him now, a hand on his leg, which seemed to be allowed by Jun.

“Do you want to tell us?”, Ohno asked with his soft voice, squeezing his leg encouragingly. Aiba nodded.

„When I was a little boy I wanted to become a scientist. I loved to mix liquids and see what happens to them if I freeze them or shake them or...um...burn them. However, my mum didn't want me to do this in the house...”

“I can understand that”, Jun nodded understandingly. Ohno coughed indicating his boyfriend that he wasn't really helpful. Then he nodded towards Aiba who went on with his story.

“When I was on a walk one day I found this old storage house that wasn't used anymore and I thought that I could use this as my laboratory. It was perfect. I did lots of experiments there. However, one day the experiment went wrong. I was working on a new way to make fireworks take the shape of animals, but I added too much black powder and the powder fuze was to short. So when I inflamed it, the racket immediately exploded. I panicked and ran out of the building that immediately caught fire. I didn't know what to do. It was obvious that I couldn't turn off the fire alone, but I also didn't want to get caught, cause I would have been in big trouble then. So I ran away. However, my mind didn't feel at ease, so I stopped at a nearby public phone and called the fire-fighters. They immediately came although they didn't knew who had called and I watched them from the distance how they fought the fire. When it was extinguished there wasn't much left from the storage building. When I was sure that it wasn't dangerous anymore I went home. The next day I saw a article in the newspaper where the police asked for help to find the culprit. I was so scared that someone might have known that I'm doing experiments there though I keep it a secret. However, weeks and months passed and we moved into another town and nobody ever came to arrest me and I felt save. But when I saw this guy in front of my door I panicked. Maybe they finally found out who blew up the storage building...” Aiba sighed deeply and let his head hang down.

“I'm such a bad person. Running away and not admitting that it was me is really the worst”, Aiba said with tears forming in his eyes.

Suddenly he felt Jun's arm around his shoulders and Ohno grabbing for his hand.

“You're not the worst person”, Ohno told him softly.

“That you made sure that the fire is taken care off and even waited to see it with your own eyes that the danger had been erased makes you a caring person”, Jun added, tightening the hug.

“So you don't think I'm a bad person?”, Aiba asked wiping the tears away.

“You're not. You're actually one of the kindest persons I know and that you told us just know what you did makes you braver then any of us two is”, Jun explained.

“I can only agree with Jun. I really admire you now that you told us and I wouldn't know how to react in such a situation. So I think you shouldn't worry about this too much”, Ohno added.

“But that still leaves the man in front of yours house...”, Jun voiced his thoughts. Aiba nodded. “Well, for now don't worry about that. We will find a way to solve this”, Jun said determined.

“Jun-chan, Oh-chan, you're the best!”, Aiba screamed and pulled both into a tight hug.

“Am I interrupting something?”, Jun's and Ohno's guest smirked and entered the living room. Jun's face immediately changed from the happy one into a grumpy one.

“I'll make dinner!”, he announced, indicating that he didn't intend to respond to the man's bratty question.

***

Aiba was sitting with the man on the sofa, listening to the sounds that came from the kitchen. He had wanted to avoid the be alone with the man since he still wasn't sure if he liked him or not.

On the one side he admired him for being that brave around Jun, but on the other hand he thought that it wasn't really the appropriate behaviour if you stay at someone else's house.

But Jun had thrown him and Nino out of the kitchen after the men had groped Ohno's butt for the umpteenth time this evening and Aiba had accidentally let the big pot fell to the ground, very close to Ohno's toe, which made Jun nearly go on a rampage since his cute little Ohno had nearly been hurt.

“I don't know your name...”, Aiba started to conversation.

“Right. We haven't been introduced since Jun started to scream when you two entered the room”, the man smiled. “I'm Ninomiya, but it's fine to call me Nino”, he said. “Nice to meet you!”

"I'm Aiba. Nice to meet you too!”, Aiba replied, thinking that when the man smiled he was really cute, different from his bratty attitude.

“Do you like games?”, Nino asked. “Cause I saw that Jun has got a console here and since I guess he'll take a while in the kitchen just to have Ohno for him we have some time to play.”

Aiba nodded enthusiastically. Actually, he had forced Jun to buy the console, since he didn't had money to afford it. So he had talked with Jun about how much fun it'd be if they could play together. However, it turned out that Jun and Ohno never used it.

***

When Jun called for the two men to get their plates from the kitchen, nobody came. He sighed and send Ohno to set the table in the living room.

When Ohno came back he informed him that the console was in use and the two men were totally oblivious to everything around them.

Jun nodded and was very delighted with the turn of the events. If Nino was focussed on the game he would stop harassing his Oh-chan.

The evening went very smooth. Ohno was happy since Nino and Aiba seemed to get along very well and Jun was at ease since Nino's whole interest was focussed on the games instead of Ohno.

But still, it didn't took Jun long to announce that he and Ohno will go to bed and that Nino and Aiba can use the bathroom after them.

Ohno let himself being dragged into their bedroom after he made sure that Nino and Aiba had a comfortable bed on the floor of the living room. Then he let Jun take care of him knowing he would have a busy night after this afternoon.

***

 

When Aiba left the bathroom after taking a shower he could already hear Jun and Ohno making out in their bedroom. Aiba was quite sure that Jun was not going to let go of Ohno after today's evening where he had to cope with his lover being harassed by Nino. And according to the whimpers Ohno was making Jun was really going full force this night.

Aiba sighed. He hadn't have someone to share the night in the last months and therefore felt like joining those two, but he knew for sure that Jun would ignore him for at least one month if he'd enter their bedroom now.

Therefore he made his way to the living room where Jun had prepared the Futon for Nino and him. But suddenly he froze on the spot. He could hear Nino talking to someone.

“Please! Please put your huge dick in my little hole. I can't wait anymore!”

Aiba wasn't sure what was going on in the living room. When he left Nino he had been sure that the other one had been alone.

“Yeees, it feels so good!” But right now Nino seemed to have the time of his life. Aiba decided that he could at least take a small peek to see if everything was okay, so Aiba opened the door a bit, but all he could see was Nino, sitting on the sofa, playing with his DS.

“Ah~, I can't hold it much longer! You're dick is driving me crazy!”, Nino said with a breathy voice. Now Aiba could see that Nino was on the phone. Since Nino didn't show any sign of sexual interfere except for his talking Aiba decided that he could enter the room as well.

Nino just watched him sitting down on the futon while he was faking a heavy orgasm. His moaning went straight into Aiba's lap and he therefore decided to cover himself with the blanket.

“You're the best! I love it when I can feel your cum dripping out of my sweet hole...”, Nino purred, while making a victory pose since he just managed to finish the level of his game.

“I can't wait to have your big cock opening me again!”, Nino said with a lusty voice and cut the call. He looked at Aiba whose cheeks were deeply red.

“That was really impressive!” Aiba was the one who spoke first. “Your boyfriend?”

Nino shook his head and closed his DS. “Thanks, but he was not my boyfriend. He was just a client”, he explained.

“Client?”, Aiba asked irritated. “Well, you know, the wage I get as a waiter is not that much and therefore I was searching for another occupation where I could get a lot of money”

“So you're offering phone sex?”, Aiba concluded. Nino nodded and lay down next to him.

“Most people think I'm disgusting, since I just offer telephone sex to men, but it's the one where you get the most money. And if you're honest: How many woman would ask for telephone sex?” Aiba nodded in agreement.

“That's right! Actually, I don't think you're disgusting. You just have a quite unusual occupation”, he explained.

“You're the first one telling me that”, Nino said grumpily.

“Ne, ne?!”, Aiba got excited. “How do you do this? I mean, how do you know what to say?” Nino smirked.

“Well, normally they'll tell you how they like it in the beginning and I act accordingly. I can do everything, from the sweet and shy little boy to the dominating master. I can talk super dirty or just moan cutely. I can be demanding or just the one who's being used. I'm quite sure I can cope with every wish my clients would have”, Nino explained proudly. Aiba crotch suddenly felt tight again.

“Maybe I should call you”, he laughed, trying to hide his uneasiness.

“Maybe you should better visit me!”, Nino smirked.

“Maybe, ne~”, Aiba agreed.

He let his eyes ran over the body next to him. Nino wasn't exactly what you would call “manly”. He didn't had broad shoulders nor showed any sign of precise muscles. However, his body showed a smoothness that Aiba thought of as very attractive.

“Or...”, he started slowly.

“Since we have the opportunity...” Nino grinned. “Wanna try?”

Aiba gave a nod. “But I'm not quite sure how I want it...”

“Leave it to me!”, Nino said and shuffled closer to Aiba.

“I think you're not the type who wants it slow and romantic. You like it rough and passionate...”

Aiba gulped. Nino really was a pro. Not that he knows how to arouse people, he also was very good in analysing his partners likes and dislikes and this time Nino was right to 100 percent. Basically, Aiba was the romantic type. He liked candles and roses, cuddling and kissing, holding hands and sweet talking. But in bed he wanted it fast. Being tortured with slow movements was something he could endure just to a certain point before he would end it with rough sex.

“Am I right?”, Nino's hot breath hit his ear and caused shivers to run down his spine. Aiba nodded and gulped again.

“Then how about I fuck your brain out tonight?”, Nino asked, still whispering, but his words went straight to Aiba's crotch. His cock twitched although Nino hadn't even touched him.

“I know that your pants are getting a bit tight...”, Nino's voice came from behind him. “That's why I think we should get started!”

Aiba could feel Nino's soft lips on his neck and his warm hands started to travel over his skin under the T-Shirt from behind. Aiba loved the way Nino touched him. It was soft, but at the same time demanding. He twisted his nipples between his fingers with exactly the right pressure. Then his hands travelled downwards to Aiba's crotch. Nino stopped his nibbling on Aiba's neck and demanded.

“Strip out of your shirt!” As if he was hypnotized Aiba did immediately as he was told. As soon as he finished Nino's lips were on his neck again. He could feel Nino using his tongue to taste him, while his hands were massaging his inner tighs.

Aiba bit on his lips. His member was aching to be touched by those chubby warm hands. Unintentionally he bucked his hips to meet them.

“You're really impatient...”, Nino muttered against Aiba's soft sin. “Do you want me to touch you're aching dick? You just have to tell me and I will do it!”

“Please touch it! Touch my cock!”, Aiba moaned and blushed deeply. He was embarrassed, but at the same time aroused. Nino followed his wish and cupped the hard member from over the fabric. Aiba sighed in relief, feeling the nice friction on his dick.

“You're quite big”, Nino said while tracing the outline of the hardened cock. “I'd really love to taste you. I'd slowly lick around your tip, tasting your pre-cum in my mouth. Then I'd lick down your shaft until I reach your balls. I'd take one of them in my mouth and suck on it while I'd pump your dick. Then I'd take care of the other one, licking it hard before I'd take it in my mouth as well. After that I'd work my way back to your shiny tip to lick all the pre-cum that had appeared away. Finally I'd take your cock into my mouth, slowly pressing my lips together to give you the most possible friction. I'd take you deep into my mouth so that your tip will hit my throat whereas my lips massage your shaft. My tongue would begin to play with your dick again...”

Aiba felt the too familiar knot in his stomach building up. Nino was still just stroking him through the fabric of his trousers, but his words had enabled Aiba to imagine Nino's mouth around him – so clearly that he could nearly feel it. And this alone made him being quite close to his orgasm.

“Aiba-chan, do you want me to finish you off?”, Nino asked him. Aiba just managed a shaky nod. He was too embarrassed and aroused to reply properly. So Nino finally moved his hands into Aiba's trousers and grabbed the leaking member. He pumped it several times – hard and rough – bringing Aiba over the edge in seconds.

Aiba tried to muffle his moan with his hand while he spilled his seed into Nino's hand. However, Nino didn't let him enjoy the aftermath. He left his place from behind of Aiba and pushed his trousers and underwear down.

“Suck me!”, he growled. “I want to feel your pretty lips around my dick!”

He grabbed Aiba by his hair and pushed himself deep into Aiba's warm mouth.

“I'm going to fuck your mouth hard now, so prepare yourself!”, Nino warned the man in front of him. Then he hold Aiba's head in place and started to thrust into the welcoming warmth. He moaned as he hit Aiba's throat. The other one seemed to be quite capable to cope with the rough treatment according to his again slowly hardening member.

“Your mouth feels so good!”, Nino moaned. “I like to see how my hard rod moves between your lips...”, he continued to speak and watched the little stream of pre-cum and saliva that was flowing down Aiba's chin.

He had his eyes shut, letting Nino use him the way he wanted. He liked the rough treatment. Nino tasted a bit bitter, but Aiba liked this strong taste. Since Nino was really big he was nearly choking him, but somehow this arose Aiba even more. He felt Nino's movements becoming faster and a bit out of rhythm. He seemed to be close.

But suddenly Nino pushed himself deeper than he had done before so that Aiba's nose was buried in his pubic hair. The strong smell hit him and Aiba was waiting for Nino to shoot his semen down his throat. However, Nino just took a deep breath.

“I'm not coming yet! I'm waiting so that I can fill that little hole of yours that is just waiting for me...”, he said, trying to control his breath.

Aiba was amazed about how this man could control himself. And he was quite delighted by the idea of Nino's big member being buried deep inside him.

***

He was already hard again, just from Nino abusing his mouth. Nino let his member slip out of the wet cavern and kneed down to face Aiba. Then he kissed the pre-cum from Aiba's chin, who was surprised by the sudden soft action. Nino kissed his way to Aiba's full lips, nibbling softly on them.

“Your lips felt wonderful around my cock”, Nino whispered against Aiba's lips. “But now I want to fill your tight hole and hear you scream my name!” Nino continued to kiss Aiba softly, but his words had gone straight into Aiba's lap where his now fully erected member was waiting for some treatment.

“But I need you to be prepared for my dick”, Nino continued, stopped kissing Aiba and took one of Aiba's fingers into his mouth. He wetted it completely and then demanded “Prepare yourself!”

Aiba's eyes widened. “I will not do it, so if you don't want to get hurt prepare yourself!”, Nino repeated.

Though Aiba was completely embarrassed he got out of his trousers and boxers and lifted his legs. Then he searched for his little entrance. He slowly pushed his finger in, trying to get used to the intrusion. As soon as the strange feeling left and the pleasure took over he started to move his finger.

He had his eyes shut and couldn't see Nino, but suddenly heard him saying “Do you think just one finger prepares you enough for my hard dick?” Aiba shook his head and slowly entered the second finger. He stretched his muscles and enjoyed the friction his fingers caused to him.

”You have no idea how sexy you look, fingering yourself like that, moaning sweetly and it's turning me on like nothing else”, he heard Nino saying with his raspy voice. “I don't know anymore how long I can wait to enter you, so you better should hurry!”

Aiba quickly inserted the third finger. He made sure to stretch himself properly so that he'd be able to take Nino. Suddenly he felt Nino grabbing his wrists. He pulled on Aiba's hands, who growled disappointed at the sudden void. But Nino ignored him and pinned his wrists on the futon next to his head. Then he entered Aiba in one go, till he was buried completely into him.

“I'll fuck you senseless now”, Nino growled and started to set a quick pace. The pain Aiba had felt due to the rough entering quickly turned into an overwhelming pleasure and soon Aiba was a moaning and whimpering mess under Nino.

Soon Nino felt that he was close and therefore decided to give Aiba the final blow.

“I wanna be buried even deeper into you”, he announced and set Aiba's wrists free just to grab bis legs. He lifted them and laid them over his shoulders. Due to that Aiba got even tighter around him and he could thrust deeper into him.

Aiba screamed Nino's name after the change of the position. Nino had found the spot that made him see starts in front of his eyes and his whole body started to tremble. Since Nino was hitting his spot with an amazing accuracy Aiba knew he would come the second Nino would touch his until now neglected member.

“I am going to come soon and I will spill my cum deep into you”, Nino announced. “But I want you to come with me because then you will become even tighter!” With these words Nino grabbed Aiba's member and pumped it.

That warm hand around his dick was enough for Aiba. He felt the knot in his stomach bursting and in the next moment he shot his cum over his stomach and Nino's hand.

“That's it! I love it when you tighten like that!”, Nino groaned and some seconds later he came deep into Aiba. He collapsed on Aiba's chest that was still moving up and down heavily. They both stayed still till their breath regulated again. Then Nino reached for one of the tissue boxes that seemed to be everywhere around Jun's and Ohno's flat and handed it to Aiba.

He slipped out of Aiba's warmth and started cleaning himself. Then he threw the tissues in the bin and lay down next to Aiba.

“You're very skilled!”, Aiba broke the silence. “Thanks! But I enjoyed every second of it”, Nino said and cuddled onto Aiba's chest. “We should do this again, but with reversed roles”, he said then. “Maybe it might even be more fun...”

“Maybe, ne~”, Aiba agreed.

***

Sho woke up and felt a stingy pain in his neck. Concerning his current position it wasn't surprising. He was leaning onto a hard, wooden door, his legs were stiff and his head had fallen onto his chest.

He looked at his watch. It was 4 am in the morning and Aiba hadn't come back. Sho was sure about it since he had just discovered that he was blocking the door and if Aiba had wanted to enter his flat he would have had to wake Sho up, but he had slept wonderfully until now.

However, this was the last drop. Sho had considered this whole waiting for the Aiba-guy as senseless, but he had done it, because his boss had told him to do so. But Sho decided that in the morning he would go to his boss and tell him that he won't wait any longer.

He knew that he would have to deal with the anger of his boss, but he also knew that he was too important for their company to get fired. But anyhow, anything was better than to wait in front of someone else's house the whole day.

Sho was halfway home when he realized that the scarf he was wearing wasn't his own. He pulled it off and found a name tag. It said “Aiba Masaki”.

So he had been home. But why hadn't he woken him up? He had wanted to let him sleep and had even cared for his health?! Suddenly all his hate for Aiba he had have because of the last days turned into a soft and warm feeling in his stomach. Now he felt even bad for causing this man trouble. He had obviously had to search for another place to sleep that night.

After realizing this Sho was even more determined to stop this whole stalking. However, he would still go to Aiba's house tomorrow again, give him the scarf back and apologize to him properly.

***

When Aiba woke up it was still very early. The sun had just started to rise. Nino's head was lying on his chest. Aiba smiled at the cuteness. He'd never believed that Nino could say such dirty stuff if he hadn't experienced it last night.

He carefully moved away to not wake Nino. Then he went into the bathroom. From Jun's and Ohno's bedroom there was no sound to hear, so they were still sleeping. Aiba got dressed and ate a bit of the leftovers from yesterday's dinner. Then he left a note for Jun and Ohno thanking them for letting him stay.

He really hoped that he wouldn't need to ask them again to let him stay. But maybe the man in front of his door thought that he had moved after he didn't came back the last night.

Then he went to the living room where he found Nino hugging the pillow now instead of Aiba. He took Nino's phone and saved his number. He wanted to leave it up to Nino to arrange a meeting if he really wants to.

Then he left the flat. It was still early in the morning and not many people where on the street. Aiba loved to walk through the nearly empty streets. He could let his thoughts wander and did not have to take care the whole time to not bump into other people. He thought back at how Jun and Ohno had reacted to his past and he was very happy to have friends like them. Now he felt like nothing could harm him with these two at his side.

He arrived at the zoo. Nobody was there. He went along the cages and greeted all the animals that seemed to be very happy to see him. He was glad that in the end he had decided to become a zookeeper and not a scientist. It was a lot more fun, but definitely not less dangerous.

***

Aiba walked home happily. He had had a nice day at the zoo. His favourite lion baby had licked on his finger today, which had put him into an amazingly good mood for the rest of the day.

However, when he saw the man waiting in front of his flat his good mood vanished immediately. He had been sure the man would have given up after that night, but obviously he had not. Aiba didn't know what to do anymore and as always, when he didn't know what to do, he called Jun.

“Hai?”

“Jun-chan! He's still here...”, Aiba informed his friend. He was at the edge of breaking into tears. “What am I going to do now? Can I come to your place?”, he asked then.

“NO!”, the very determined answer came immediately. “I heard Nino's talking yesterday evening...I don't want to go through that again. Even a grown up man gets deep red at his talking. No thanks! I won't let you two stay in my flat together again!” Aiba smiled about Jun's talk, but he decided that he would not explain Nino's behaviour. Instead he should better focus on his problem that was currently walking in little circles in front of his door.

“But you can't leave your best friend alone in such a situation..Jun-cha~n!”, Aiba started to whine, because he knew that it always worked with Jun. He heard him sighing at the other end.

“Fine! Stay where you are, I will come to you and we will work out a plan!” Aiba nodded happily, till he realized that Jun could not see it.

“Hai~ I'll be waiting for you!”

***

Aiba didn't had to wait for long. Soon he was joined by Jun, who had also brought Ohno and to Aiba's surprise Nino with him.

“I couldn't stop him from coming with us”, Jun said sourly, gesturing towards Nino. “So, who is it?”

Aiba pointed towards Sho, who had stopped running in circles and had sat down in front of the stairs in front of his door.

“He's really cute”, Nino remarked, while grabbing Ohno's butt. “Do you want me to seduce him so that you can enter your flat?”, he asked with an angelic face.

“You really hit on everyone”, Jun said and shook his head.

“No!”, Nino replied. “Just on guys with a cute...”

“BUTT! I know!”, Jun screamed and then turned around to look at Sho again.

“He's just mad because I haven't tried to grab his butt until now”, Nino told Aiba and smirked.

“But he has a great one, don't you think so?”, Aiba whispered back to Nino.

“He has, one of the best ones I ever came across. But I think I won't survive if I try...”, Nino explained.

“That is right, ne....”, Aiba laughed.

“Jun is really scary when he gets mad!”

“I'm not talking about him”, Nino said, gesturing towards Ohno. “He gets super mad if someone tried to touch HIS Jun!” Aiba wanted to know more about jealous Ohno, because he couldn't imagine him that way, but Jun had turned around, obviously waiting to tell them what he came up with.

“I will talk to him”, he announced then.

“What?” Aiba wasn't sure if this was a good plan.

“We need to find out why this man wants to meet you so badly!” Ohno nodded. “And when we know we can think about what to do next...”

Aiba looked at the couple. It seemed to be a good plan after all, but he was still a bit unsure.

Nino started to pat his back. “I think this sounds good!”, he agreed.

“I didn't think you could be useful”, Jun said, an eyebrow raised. Nino just smiled back and continued patting Aiba's back.

“I think it's okay,” Aiba said, ignoring Jun's and Nino's little dispute. “But please be careful, Jun-chan!”, Aiba said then.

“Leave it to me!”, Jun replied, obviously happy about his friends' concern. Then he gave Ohno a kiss and glanced dangerously at Nino before he turned around to face the man.

***

Sho saw a scary looking man coming along the street. He had thick eyebrows and sharp eyes. He wouldn't want to have a fight with this man. But somehow it looked like this man was directly walking towards him.

Sho looked around. There was no one around him, but the man was definitely walking in his direction. Sho wrecked his brain if he had met this man before. But he was sure that he would remember these dark piercing eyes.

The man had now reached him and was standing in front of him, looking down at him. Sho lifted his gaze, a bit scared though.

“Can I help you?”, he asked politely, trying not to tremble.

“Do you always stalk people and wait in front of their houses?”, Jun asked sharply. Sho tensed. How did this man know that he had been here the last days. Was he possibly Aiba Masaki???

Sho scanned the man in front of him again. He was not looking as if he lived in a house with green window frames. He rather looked like someone who lived in a modern black and white painted apartment. But how could he know about it then?

“I'm sorry for causing you trouble!”, Sho apologized quickly.

“It's not me you caused trouble”, Jun replied, still watching every of Sho's movement sharply. “What do you want from Aiba?”

Sho sighed in relief. So this man was not Aiba. But he knew about the incident so he was most probably a good friend of Aiba.

“I want to return something”, Sho said, showing Jun the scarf.

“It's Aiba's! Where did you get it from?”, Jun asked, obviously a bit surprised that Sho was holding one of Aiba's belongings.

“It was wrapped around my neck when I woke up this morning in front of Aiba's door”, Sho answered, relieved that Jun's eyes weren't that scary anymore.

Jun had to suppress a smile. Although Aiba was scared about that man he had cared about his health. It was so much like him and reminded Jun about why Aiba was his best friend. However, he still had to find out why this man was waiting in front of Aiba's house, though Jun highly doubted that the man knew something about the “blowing up the fabric hall” incident.

“That still doesn't explain why you are stalking Aiba since two days!”, Jun remarked. Sho sighed. That man was right and although he had just told his boss that he won't continue waiting for Aiba to fill out the questionnaire he really should explain himself.

“I am from an insurance company and I need to ask all our members if they are content with our work so far and what they think we can improve. My boss wanted us to ask EVERY member and Aiba was the last one that I was missing, so I hoped that I can catch him in front of his house. I nearly lost hope that he is still alive, but then I had his scarf around my neck”, Sho shrugged and showed Jun the scarf again.

Jun had to try really hard to not laugh about the man in front of him

“Maybe it wasn't the right technique to get in contact with Aiba”, he said then. “He panics easily when he sees strangers in front of his house”, Jun explained and was bursting with laughter inside.

“I'm really sorry for causing him trouble”, Sho apologized again.

“I'm sure he'll forgive you!”, Jun chuckled. “I'll go and get him. It was very nice to meet you, Sakurai-san!”, he said then and turned around, leaving a very confused Sho behind.

***

Aiba had watched Jun and the man closely from the safe distance. Now Jun was on his way back, obviously trying to hide his amusement.

“He's coming back!”, Aiba informed the two others behind him and Nino immediately stopped groping Ohno's butt.

“And?”, Aiba asked when Jun finally arrived.

“This man is “NO DANGER”! You can go and talk to him”, Jun explained and wrapped his arm around Ohno's waist to pull him closer to himself and farer away from Nino.

“He is not from the police?”, Aiba asked.

“No, he is not!”, Jun answered. Aiba peeked around the corner to take a look at the man again. Jun patted his back. “He is really nice. He won't bring you into trouble!”, he said.

“If Jun-chan says so...”, Aiba nodded and made some unsure steps towards the street.

“How about you'll call us later and tell us what happened?”, Jun offered. Aiba nodded.

“I will! Thanks!” Jun and Ohno just smiled at him.

“Have fun with that guy!”, Nino smirked from behind those two. Jun turned around with an annoyed face.

“Let's go!”, he said and pulled Ohno with him. Aiba saw his friend disappearing behind the next corner. He trusted Jun. If he said it's all right, it was. So he took a deep breath and walked towards his house.

***

Sho saw a man coming to him from whom he assumed to be Aiba Masaki. He was tall and had a slender body. His bleached hair was a bit ruffled from the wind. His eyes were unusual big for a Japanese, but Sho was convinced he could see them sparkling. But what draw Sho's attention were the full lips of the man. They looked super soft as if they had been made for kissing. Before Sho could follow his thought about those kissable lips any longer the man was already standing in front of him.

“I'm Aiba Masaki”, he said with a shy smile.

“Sakurai Sho”, Sho said trying not to stare at the nice shaped lips. “I am from the Kageyama Insurance Company and we are making a survey about the contentment our members”, Sho started to explain

Aiba's eyes got bigger. “Ah~! I totally forgot about this!”, he exclaimed. Sho smiled as he saw the shocked expression on the other ones face.

“It's not a big problem!”, he said to calm the other one. That was probably the biggest lie Sho had ever told somebody. It had been a problem that Aiba had forgot about this. If he would have just had filled it out and sent it back Sho would have had some nice days in his office instead some in front of that house. But for some reason Sho couldn't tell Aiba how much trouble he had caused him.

“I am really sorry about this!”, Aiba apologized. “Do you need me to fill it out right now?”

Sho nodded. He had told his boss this morning that there will be no filled out questionnaire from Aiba Masaki, but he could let Aiba answer the questions and keep the form. Everything was fine as long as he could spend more time with that man. Sho had no idea what had happened to him, but since the moment Aiba had appeared in front of him he was captured by that man.

“Then let's go inside!”, Aiba suggested and started to search for the keys.

***

 

When they walked up the stairs Aiba's eyes were fixated on Sho's back. The man had naturally taken the lead because he already knew where to go. Aiba's eyes wandered down from the broad shoulders down over the pretty back to Sho's butt. Nino had been right. Sho had a really cute butt, not so big, but really well formed.

Aiba shook his head. It wasn't the right time to look at the man's butt though Aiba had to admit that he felt really attracted to him. That image of being someone from an insurance company could be a fake. But first Jun had assured him that this man was “no danger” and Sho also doesn't give off the feeling that he was someone who tricked people. He trusted Sho and really felt sorry that he had to wait in front of his house for the last days.

He knew that is had been a lie when Sho had told him that he hadn't caused him problems, but he had been relieved when Sho had said it, because it seemed that he wasn't mad at him.

They had arrived at his flat and Sho was waiting for Aiba to open the door. Aiba suddenly panicked. He remembered the state in which his flat was in. He had wanted to clean it yesterday, but since he hadn't been able to enter his flat...

“Anou, could you please wait some minutes?! I have to clean up a bit before you can enter...”, Aiba asked Sho with a pleading look.

“I don't really care about if it is a bit messy or not”, Sho explained. “But of course I will wait if you want me to do so”, he agreed.

“Thanks!” Aiba was relieved and quickly rushed into his flat. Now he could understand Jun's continuous nagging about keeping his flat clean in case of some unexpected guests. He had always answered that there will be no unexpected guests and till now he had been right about it. But he was not going to tell Jun that his nagging wasn't basically wrong.

Aiba collected all of his socks and shirts that were lying around and threw them on his bed. Then he threw all the used glasses, cups and plates into the sink. He decided that it looked better that way as when they were scattered all over the flat. Then he shoved some things under the sofa and looked around the room. He decided that it looked better than before and walked to the door to let Sho in.

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!”, he smiled. Sho sighed in relief.

“I already wondered if the cleaning excuse was a way to get rid of me...”

“Gomen~”, Aiba apologized. “I didn't want you to get that impression. It's just that it really was a bit messy...”, he explained then.

“I'm just glad you came back!”, Sho smiled.

They entered Aiba's flat and sat down on the sofa.

“Do you want some tea?”, Aiba asked.

“That'd be great! Do you need some help?”, Sho offered.

“Thank you, but I think I'll be able to cope with the kettle by myself. In case I can't I'll scream for your help”, Aiba laughed.

“All right! Then I start to prepare the questionnaire!” Aiba nodded and disappeared into what Sho assumed to be the kitchen. However, a minute later he was back again.

“I'm really sorry, but I just found out that I don't have any tea...”, he apologized. “But I could offer you this instead”, he said, holding up two bottles of beer.

“That's even better!”, Sho laughed.

Happy to hear that Aiba approached his sofa and let himself fall next to Sho.

“A beer is the best after a hard day”, he sighed and took a mouthful of the slightly bitter liquid.

“It is!”, Sho agreed and did the same. “What did you do today?”, he asked then.

“I had to catch all the penguin today to count how many women and men we have. Then I had to clean the aquarium, taking care to not anger the moray eel to ensure to keep all my body parts. Then I had some minutes to play with the lion babies, though one wanted to climb my leg and slipped.” Aiba lifted his trousers to show Sho a deep scratch. “And in the end I was asked to hold the lamas so that we could cut their fur.”

“Sounds hard! I assume that you are working in a zoo then”, Sho commented. Aiba nodded.

“It definitely seems to be more fun than sitting in an office while looking through questionnaires...”, Sho said.

“But sitting in an office is less dangerous”, Aiba replied.

“I guess it is”, Sho laughed.

The two spent the whole evening chatting and laughing while the questionnaire was lying untouched on the table.

When Sho returned from the toilet he took a look at the clock for the first time this evening. It was already half past 11. He hadn't realized that it was already that late. The time had flown while he had been chatting with Aiba since that man had so many interesting stories to tell.

Sho liked the story in which Aiba blew up an old storage house the most. Sho had no doubt that this had happened for real and by now he was relieved that Aiba had decided to become a zookeeper instead.

When he entered the living room, Sho saw that Aiba had fallen asleep on the sofa. He looked cute with his hairs falling into his face. His lips were slightly parted, which Sho thought of as very sexy. However, Aiba couldn't sleep in this position. If he'd do he would have pain in his body the next morning.

Therefore Sho decided to bring Aiba into his bed. He pulled him up. Aiba just mumbled something, but didn't wake up. Sho could feel Aiba's body warmth against his own. He really felt comfortable holding Aiba like this, but slowly he was getting heavy. So Sho made his way to the only room he hadn't seen by now and which he assumed to be the bedroom.

When he opened the door he nearly fell over a stack of old clothes, but gladly managed to keep his balance. He put Aiba carefully on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. The moonlight that came from the window bathed him in his silver light making him look a bit fragile and mysterious. Sho brushed some hairs out of Aiba's face, feeling the soft skin under his fingers.

Then he stopped himself. It wasn't right to steal touches or even more from a sleeping man. He wanted Aiba to want him too. Therefore he slowly left the bedroom and went into the living room again to fetch his stuff. Aiba's scarf was still in his bag and the questionnaire on the table. Sho decided to leave the questionnaire at Aiba's so that he would have a reason to come by again to fetch it.

And he would keep the scarf and give it back to him later. But for now he should just go home. He had have a terrible last night and a long day, so a bit of sleep in his own bed would be very good for him.

***

Aiba was running the last meter from the tram station to the zoo. He was a bit late.

When he had woken up he realized that he was in his bed, covered with is blanket. Since he remembered falling asleep on the sofa he concluded that Sho had carried him into his bed.

Aiba had felt a soft tingle in his stomach at that thought and he had gotten angry at him that he hadn't woken up when Sho had carried him. He had been in the arms of that great man and he hadn't even realized it. However, there was no use in thinking about it. Maybe he would get another chance.

When Aiba had passed the living room he saw the questionnaire lying on the table and realized that they had totally forgotten about it. He felt bad. It had been the reason why Sho had come up and now he had to tell his boss again that he didn't get it. So Aiba decided to skip breakfast and fill out the questionnaire. He would put it into the letterbox on his way to work and Sho wouldn't get scolded that much.

Filling out the questionnaire had taken quite some time and Aiba had to hurry. He couldn't find a letterbox near his flat so he had hoped to find one on the way from the station to the zoo. He hadn't found a letterbox but a post office. However, there had been a long queue and he had to wait a long time. Now he was late and knew that the later he would come the longer he had to work in the evening.

However, when he arrived at the entrance of the zoo he saw Sho standing there with two coffee in his hand. He looked as if he was cold. Aiba felt sorry again for letting him wait, but on the same time he was happy that Sho was waiting for him again.

“Sakurai-san!” Aiba waved and ran the last meter to him.

“Aiba-san! You came!”

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!”, Aiba apologized.

“I'm used to it...”, Sho replied. But when he saw Aiba's guilty face he immediately tried to calm him again. “But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that I was waiting for you here”, he explained.

Aiba nodded. Right, he couldn't have known. But he still wanted to explain why he arrived later than what he had told Sho yesterday. “But there is actually a reason why I came too late”, Aiba started to explain and took the coffee Sho handed him. “I filled out the questionnaire of yours, cause we forgot about it yesterday. And then I searched for a letterbox to throw it into, but I couldn't find one. So I had to go to the post office on my way...” Sho's face got pale and his eyes bigger.

“You...sent it?”, he gasped.

“Yes?” Aiba suddenly felt a bit stressed. Sho looked as if it wasn't a good thing he had done.

“This is bad!” Sho confirmed his assumption.

“Why?”, Aiba asked shocked.

“Because I already told my boss that you're not living there anymore and nobody knows to where you moved and that I therefore couldn't talk to you. If he gets your letter now...”

“You'll be in trouble!” Aiba understood the situation perfectly. “Let's run to the post office. Maybe they haven't sent it by now”, Aiba suggested and started to run. After some seconds Sho followed him.

They arrived at the post office completely out of breath. Luckily they got a very nice man who looked through all the letters till he found Aiba's. He handed it to Aiba who threw his arms around the man and hugged him tight. The man was a bit startled, but smiled then. Also Sho thanked him properly. He was relieved that they had found the letter.

Outside Aiba handed Sho the letter. “Isn't it funny?”, he said. “First all you wanted was to bring this form to your company and now we had desperately tried to prevent it...”

Sho laughed. “It's really a funny situation!”

“But there is one thing that I cannot understand”, Aiba remarked.

“What is it?”

“If you have already told your boss that I am not living in my flat anymore, why have you been waiting for me yesterday and came upstairs?”

Sho turned red. Of course Aiba was right. It hadn't been necessary. Sho lifted his gaze. Aiba was still looking at him with his big eyes.

“Because I wanted to get to know you better...”, Sho mumbled.

Aiba beamed happily at him. “Really?”

Sho nodded.

“That's great! Though you could have just asked me out on a coffee instead of stalking me”, Aiba added then.

Sho laughed. “That would have been a lot easier, ne?”

Sho walked Aiba back to the zoo. They were still chatting about their adventure with the letter just now when they arrived at the entrance gate.

“Well, I gotta go...”, Aiba said.

“Right! I have to work too!”, Sho added. But neither of them moved.

“Aiba-san?”

“Hm?”

“Would you like to drink a coffee with me after work?”, Sho asked shyly.

“I'd love to do that!”, Aiba agreed and smiled.


End file.
